EL INDICADO PARA MÍ
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Nadie me quiere, todos me hacen a un lado y me evitan a toda costa ¡Y todo por culpa de mi maldita forma de ser! Lloro por las noches ya que parece ser que nunca encontraré a esa ser que me ame y acepte como soy sin que se deje intimidar por mi carácter, incluso me sacrifiqué por el único que me acepto como soy. Hasta que me topé con alguien que posiblemente sea el indicado para mí


**EL INDICADO PARA MÍ**

 **Muy buenas noches señoras y señores. Desde hace rato que no hago un fic especial sobre algún personaje casi olvidado de la serie ¿Cierto? Pues ya saben que he estado ocupado con mis otras historias y demás cosas. Aunque debo decir que el personaje principal de este fic no es del todo olvidado como los otros que he hecho sobre Mint Berry Crunch, Trent Boyett, el Chef, Estela, Scott Malkinson, Lisa Burguer y varios más; ya que el protagonista, quiero decir, la protagonista de esta historia ha aparecido muchas veces tanto en la serie como en los fics y es famosa por su mal temperamento, poca paciencia, agresividad y descomunal fuerza bruta.**

 **Así es, los que tengan buen ojo perceptivo se habrán dado cuenta de que se trata de… (Por enésima vez oigan música de tambores XD) ¡SHELLI MARSH, LA HERMANA DE STAN! (Ahora se oye el canto de los grillos y pasa una planta rodante XD)**

 **Sí, ahora la gorila energúmena es la que llevará la antorcha ya que en las última temporadas ha sido MUY dejada de lado, y en los fics en donde ella aparece por lo general es como un personaje secundario sin mayor importancia aparte de golpear al pobre de Stan XD**

 **Pero Ajá, un momento. No será del todo angustia como ha pasado con los otros fics de personajes olvidados ya que como lo dice el Summary también hay romance y la trama se centrará en como ella se fija en cierto personaje que puede que sorprenda a más de uno ;)**

 **Sin perder más tiempo, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los cuadrúpedos lameculos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Fanáticas del Style no pierdan la esperanza, la temporada nueva aún no termina y puede que al fin reconozcan su relación ;D) pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de Shelli.**

-¡PANK!- abro la puerta y la cierro de un portazo con tanta fuerza que creo fisuras alrededor del marco y el eco resuena por toda la casa ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

-¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- me preguntó mi estúpido padre sentado en el sillón de la sala, viendo un partido y tomando cerveza… como siempre. Lo ignoré y a pasos pesados y molestos me dirigí a las escaleras rugiendo como bestia enjaulada.

-¿Shelli? ¿Te pasa algo?- escuché a mi madre. De seguro está en la cocina haciendo sus labores. Al dirigirme a mi cuarto, estaba acercándome al del estúpido mojón de mi hermano menor.

-No, no, no. Claro que solo tengo ojos para ti, Wendy- hice una mueca de repulsión por la mierda que oía de su parte; de seguro estaba hablando con su noviecita por celular -¿Ahora? Está bien, voy para allá- abrió la puerta de su habitación justo cuando pasaba a su lado -¡Ah! Hola Shelli ¿Cómo te fue en tu…?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de un golpe le rompí la nariz e hice que cayera al piso sujetándosela y retorciéndose adolorido.

-¡Eso no es nada que te importe, pendejo!- le grité para entrar a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de la misma forma en como lo hice al entrar a la casa.

Lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo viéndome de arriba abajo. Volví a hacer una mueca de repulsión debido a las estúpidas prendas que me puse para verme más "linda y presentable" maldigo los "sabios consejos" que mamá me da. Un largo vestido de una sola pieza que me llega hasta las rodillas, un bolso de correa larga y tacones; todo ese conjunto era color azul marino y para rematar, tenía un moñito en el lado derecho de la cabeza a modo de vincha.

¡ESA NO SOY YO! Por más que lo intente, por más adornos estúpidos use, por más ropas "elegantes" que me ponga ¡No puedo ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza!

Así que más furiosa de lo que estaba, me quité estos ridículos atuendos desgarrando la tela del vestido usando tanto mis manos, como mi boca como si fuera un perro mordiendo un periódico, tiré a un lado el bolso y al arrancarme el moño, también me arranqué un gran mechón de cabello empeorando más mi aptitud y lo pisé con tanta fuerza que se rompió mi tacón.

Estaba usando nada más que mi ropa interior, respiraba algo agitada debido a la barbarie que hice, después de unos segundos me senté en mi cama, miré mis manos que temblaban un poco y lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para contenerlas; no pude hacer más taparme la cara con ambas manos y negar la cabeza sollozando sin control.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso aún después de todo lo que hice por él?! ¿En qué esperaba que me convirtiera? ¡¿En alguna de esas putas superficiales que quieren tener cuerpos de súper modelos para acostarse con cualquier tipo que se le cruce en el camino?!

Todo ese esfuerzo que hice para ser de su agrado y pudiera estar a mi lado ¿Y resultó ser insuficiente para él? ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA ESE HIJO DE PUTA! Ya me cansé de sacrificarme tanto para ser su "chica ideal" de ahora en adelante seguiré siendo como siempre lo he sido: agresiva, temperamental, irritable, para nada delicada y pateadora de culos.

Cuando ya se me pasó la angustia me a recosté en el colchón, crucé mis brazos tras mi cabeza y me puse a pensar, aunque lo único que en realidad pasaba por mi mente era la pregunta: ¿Y ahora qué? No podía pensar con claridad, así que me dispuse a dormir un poco para aclarar mi mente.

Oh… creo que no dije quién soy yo. Me llamo Shelli Marsh, hija mayor de la familia Marsh, de 19 años de edad y estudio en una Facultad. Y para quién le interese esto y se pregunte qué coño me pasa, la respuesta es bastante complicada y difícil de entender; así que comenzaré por partes.

Desde que era una niña, era bastante diferente a las demás chicas ya que no era precisamente una "linda princesa", usaba unos malditos brakets para corregir mis dientes que me dolían como no tienen ni idea, y por los que desarrollé mi mal genio y agresividad, y por si fuera poco poseía una fuerza sobrehumana que intimidaba a los que me rodeaban. Es la combinación de estos factores por las cuales era alguien muy solitaria y tenía pocos amigos y amigas.

Eso era algo que no solo me molestaba de sobremanera, sino que me ponía muy triste; aunque claro, esto último jamás lo mostraba abiertamente, no iba a darle el gusto a aquellos que me repudiaban de verme lamentarme. Lloraba en secreto durante las noches lamentando ser como soy ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Mi carácter ya se había definido y la única forma en que podría cambiarlo sería que me invirtieran el cerebro (Por más disparatado que esto suene)

Pero mientras crecía, comencé a sentir esa necesidad que toda joven experimenta: la necesidad de ser querida, amada y apreciada. Con mis cualidades tan particulares, ningún chico de mi edad se fijaría en mí, así que decidí buscar otras alternativas.

Y esas eran tratar de salir con hombres mayores. Sabía muy bien que corría un riesgo de toparme con alguno de esos asquerosos pedófilos, pero con mi gran fuerza, podría mandar al diablo a cualquiera intentara pasarse de listo conmigo.

Creí tener suerte cuando conocí a un tipo llamado Skyler. Era un joven adulto de alrededor de 22 años, en ese momento yo tenía unos 12 más o menos. Estaba tan feliz ya que creía haber encontrado a alguien que me amara y aceptara tal como soy; pero el problema era que él quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo quisiera tener relaciones con una menor de edad?! Ah claro, por supuesto, un cura, digo, un pedófilo.

Por negarme tantas veces él rompió conmigo diciéndome que tenía muchas otras chicas a las que cogerse. Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí devastada ya que la primera persona que ame, solo quería usarme para satisfacer sus malditas necesidades carnales.

Pero no terminó del todo mal ya que con la ayuda de uno de los estúpidos amigos de mi pendejo hermano, un gordo pendejo llamado Cartman, le pude cobrar venganza y castigarlo como se lo merecía y gracias a esa bola de sebo, me di cuenta de que tratar de salir con hombres mucho mayores que yo, no era la solución para mi necesidad de ser amada y querida.

Tiempo después, conocí a alguien en la red llamado Amir. Era un joven árabe muy simpático y hablábamos horas y horas enteras por nuestros computadores escribiendo un sinfín de textos; podría decirse que nos volvimos una de esas parejas virtuales y era sumamente feliz por haber encontrado a ese alguien que me amaba y aceptaba tal y como soy.

Desgraciadamente las cosas con él tampoco funcionaron. No fue como Skyler que solo quería utilizarme como un juguete sexual, sino que una vez nos pudimos ver en persona, cara a cara, y… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero que dos personas que solo se conocen mediante mensajes de texto, se vean en persona, creo que le quita todo el encanto ya que no es lo mismo.

Su perdida también me dolió mucho, pero no tanto como la de Skyler, ya que él no trató de usarme de alguna forma. Una relación con alguien en la red tampoco era precisamente la mejor relación de todas, por lo que decidí volver a intentar encontrar ese alguien especial en el mundo real.

Solo conseguí los mismos resultados de antes y parecía ser que ningún otro chico quisiera tener algo conmigo… hasta que me topé con un joven bastante particular.

Su nombre era Larry, la forma en cómo podría describirlo era como un perfecto cobarde. Más tímido y nervioso que un conejo asustado que no era capaz de hacer nada sin ponerse a chillar como un marica de primera clase, no podía defenderse por sí mismo y siempre llevaba una especie de salvavidas alrededor de su cuello.

Su aptitud ciertamente me frustraba de sobre manera al principio, llegando incluso a gritarle que dejara de ser una nenita chillona. Pero eso tuvo un efecto que no me esperaba y eso fue que sin darme cuenta le di el valor para defenderse por sí mismo y dejara de ser tan chilleta; incluso me regalo una flor y me dedico una canción cursi, pero bonita.

Siendo sincera, me maravillé por eso ya que nunca antes un chico había hecho algo parecido por mí. Comenzamos a juntarnos con frecuencia y pasar ratos agradables experimentando una dicha y alegría que tampoco había sentido hasta ese momento.

Aunque al destino le gusta hacerme sufrir sin piedad alguna ya que una vez fuimos a una obra de teatro y un estúpido anormal disfrazado de Spiderman causó un alboroto e hizo que todo el lugar se inundara de agua y como Larry no sabía nadar, murió ahogado… ¡MURIÓ POR MI CULPA! Ya que si yo no lo hubiera incitado a armarse de cojones y dejar de ser tan asustadizo, no hubiera dejado de usar ese salvavidas y habría sobrevivido.

Si no fuera suficiente el hecho de haber perdido al único chico que me había aceptado y querido tal y como soy (hasta ese momento) tenía que sumarle ese maldito sentimiento de culpa que durante mucho tiempo me atormentó y perjudicó más ya de por sí pésima aptitud.

Estaba como al principio, sin nadie a mi lado que me acepte como soy… pero _él_ hizo acto de presencia.

Se trata de Kevin McCormick. Cuando éramos chicos era uno de mis compañeros de clase, se trataba de un mugroso y pulgoso muerto de hambre que casi siempre iba a la escuela sucio, tanto en su cuerpo como en sus ropas, y era un mediocre de primera clase.

Al principio solo lo veía como uno de los tantos jóvenes que no querían tener nada conmigo debido a mi aptitud, pero un día quiso entablar una conversación conmigo.

Estaba extrañada por eso ¿Por qué de repente quiso hablar conmigo y conocerme después de tanto tiempo? Pero no podía negar que su aptitud y comportamiento me causaba gracia ya que algunas veces decía que no tenía miedo de hacer cierta cosa y al momento de la verdad, se cagaba del miedo y huía como todo un cobarde de primera clase; incluso más cobarde que Larry en ese aspecto.

No éramos precisamente novios en ese momento, solo éramos buenos amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. No negaré que mientras crecíamos estaba comenzando a fijarme en él como algo más que amigos, y estaba casi segura de que él también pensaba lo mismo.

Pero cuando ya estábamos cursando el último de la secundaria, comenzó a distanciarse conmigo llegando al punto de que apenas intercambiábamos alguna que otra palabra. ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Acaso ya se había hartado de mí debido a que no caía en sus estúpidas artimañas de seducción para follar como conejos y quiso probar suerte con las rameras superficiales que mencioné antes? ¿Oh es que simplemente ya no podía seguir aguantando mi mal genio?

Si no quería saber más de mí, pues bien, que se jodiera. No iba a suplicarle ni nada de eso. Por fortuna al crecer, me volví una mujer moderadamente linda o "aceptable" según el criterio de los jóvenes. Durante casi dos años estuve teniendo citas con los chicos que intentaban "cortejarme" pero una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra era un fracaso monumental.

De nuevo se lo tengo que atribuir a mi personalidad. No solo por el hecho de negarles satisfacer sus deseos carnales, sino por otros factores como por ejemplo…

 _-Maldita sea. Mira esa fila- se quejó mi pareja, un mojón estúpido llamado John. Íbamos a ver una película, pero habían muchas personas en la fila para comprar las boletas._

 _-Como odio las filas- yo estaba más impaciente que él, así que cogí a dos pendejos que estaban frente a mí, los levanté fácilmente con cada mano y los mandé a volar haciendo que cayeran dentro de unos botes de basura -¿Nos dan permiso?- le pregunté a los demás que se habían quedado atónitos por eso y en menos de un parpadeo se hicieron a un lado -Vamos John- comencé a caminar, pero noté que él no me seguía -¿John?- lo llamé y al dar media vuelta vi que se también se quedó impactado como los demás._

 _-Eh… sí-sí, como digas, li-linda- sonrió nerviosamente y se me acercó con pasos tímidos._

 _-¿Qué tal ensalada de brócoli y coliflor?- me preguntó otro pretendiente llamado Iván. Estábamos en un restaurante y veíamos el menú para elegir que comer._

 _-Soy alérgica al brócoli y coliflor- espeté sin despegar mi viste del menú. Pero pude saber que él se incomodó un poco debido a mi tono de voz -¿Qué tal si comemos unos ricos espaguetis con…?- iba a sugerir para que se le pasara el nerviosismo._

 _-¡PLAG!- de repente un estúpido mesero se tropezó y me manchó toda de comida. Pude oír algunas risas por parte de los otros mojones que estaban a nuestro alrededor._

 _-¡Discúlpeme señorita! No fue mi intención- ese pendejo pidió perdón -Déjeme ayudarla con eso-sacó un gran pañuelo con el que intentó limpiarme._

 _-¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENE OJOS?!- enfurecida lo agarré del cuello levantándolo del suelo -¡A ver si con esto le ayudo a mejorar su vista!- y sin piedad alguna ¡TONK! Le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo mandé a volar contra una pared reventándola asustando a los malditos chismosos -¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?!-enseguida se hicieron los desentendidos y volvieron a sus asuntos -No te quede ahí quieto como un paralítico y ayúdame a limpiarme- le exigí a Iván que al igual que John, se puso tieso como estatua._

 _-Co-como digas, preciosa- y con la misma sonrisa nerviosa, accedió._

 _-Que lindas flores ¿verdad, Shelli?- estaba con un mojigato llamado Fred dando un paseo por las calles y nos topamos con un jardín lleno de bonitas flores. Que cochinada._

 _-Sí, muy lindas- le seguí el juego aburrida por eso. Sé que intenta ser tierno, amable y caballeroso conmigo, pero esto… ¡Guácala!_

 _-Oh, pero miren que tenemos aquí- habló de repente un mongólico acercándosenos junto con su grupo de amigos pendejos -unos tortolitos que decidieron dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna- comenzaron a burlarse de nosotros intimidando a Fred, pero yo no iba a tolerar esto._

 _-Este marica sí que tiene pésimos gustos al salir con un esperpento como lo es esta puta- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Así que cuando comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, lo tomé a él y a otro de los estúpidos por el cuello y los levanté._

 _-Si yo soy un esperpento ¡¿Qué serán ustedes que serán jodidos por una chica?!- hice que sus caras chocaran entre sí varias veces hasta que quedaron deformes y sangraban, para tirarlos a un lado -¡Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte!- enseguida me les tiré encima a los otros pendejos que intentaron escapar y sin piedad alguna los machaqué a golpes haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas -¿Ahora quiénes son los esperpentos?- sacudí mis manos después de darles su merecido y que quedaran deformes debido a los golpes que les di -¿Fred, en dónde estás?- miré de un lado a otro._

 _-¿Ya pa-pasó todo?- él se asomó temblorosamente detrás de unos arbustos. Hice una mueca de fastidio por su gran cobardía y falta de agallas para enfrentar los problemas, pero supuse que si había aceptado salir con él, era porque… porque me recordaba mucho a Larry._

Y así fueron mis demás citas, siempre arruinándolas por esa clase de reacciones. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir encontrar a un hombre que me acepte tal como soy y no se acobarda por mi forma de ser?

Mi desesperación por tener a alguien a mi lado llegó a tal punto que tuve que recurrir a Kevin, el único que pudo soportarme durante mucho tiempo, y ver si estaba dispuesto a retomar lo que teníamos, oh lo que se supone que nosotros "teníamos".

 _-¿Volver a estar juntos?- me preguntó después de pedirle que estuviera a mi lado como antes; como me dolía el orgullo al haber caído tan bajo -Shelli… tú me simpatizabas mucho, pero es que tu forma de actuar…- dijo temeroso a lo que cerré los ojos soltando un gemido._

 _-Kevin por favor, volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes. Si quieres, puedo intentar cambiar mi basta forma de ser- no podía creer que yo, Shelli Marsh, estuviera cayendo tan bajo como para estar prácticamente suplicándole a un hombre para estar junto a mí ¡QUE HUMILLANTE!_

 _-…- él se había puesto a pensar y me miraba con pesar, como odio ese tipo de miradas dirigidas a mí, pero lentamente esbozó una sonrisa -está bien, muñeca. Retomemos las viejas anchas: pero promete que en serio cambiarás tu carácter explosivo- no pude evitar sonreír de esa misma forma._

 _-¡Por supuesto! ¡GRACIAS!- por la emoción le di un fuerte abrazo que lo estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire -Lo siento, se me salió- lo solté y mientras que él recuperaba el aire decía con dificultad: "También debes moderar… esa fuerza colosal que posees…"_

Así que tuve que hacer el sobrenatural esfuerzo de comportarme como una "dama" y decirle adiós a mis violentos arranques de ira, a usar la fuerza bruta para solucionar los problemas que se me presentasen por delante, a responder de forma grosera y tosca, y a muchas cosas que son parte de mi cuerpo, mente y alma.

Al principio todos esos sacrificios parecieron dar resultado, Kevin seguía a mi lado y se veía muy feliz por mi nueva aptitud, que era más de lo que podía decir de mí misma ya que ir contra mi naturaleza, era algo que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir.

Y el destino de nuevo me salió con otra de sus jugarretas por lo que pasó esta noche…

 _Kevin me había pedido que fuera al centro comercial para hablar un momento. Use ese vestido azul que mamá me recomendó poner, al llegar fui recibido por él que me abrazó y dio un beso; pero enseguida me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal debido a la expresión que tenía en su cara._

 _-¿Te paso algo, Kevin?- desvió la mirada por mi pregunta._

 _-Shelli… esto no está funcionando- perdí el aliento por eso -en serio reconozco el esfuerzo que has hecho por querer cambiar por mí, pero es que simplemente no hay chispa entre nosotros. Lo lamento tanto._

 _No reaccioné de forma violenta enseguida como lo hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, sino que no podía creer lo que pasó. Uno de los pocos chicos que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, y por el que me tuve que sacrificar ¿Dice que sigo siendo insuficiente para él? No… ¡NOOOOO!_

 _-Shelli, yo…- intentó disculparse de nuevo, pero al ponerme una mano en el hombro me hizo reaccionar y le pegué en su puta cara tirándole unos dientes y mandándolo a volar contra un muro como lo hice con ese piche mesero._

 _-¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA! ¡¿OÍSTE?!- di media vuelta y comencé a correr dejando tras de mí un leve rastro de lágrimas de ira, dolor y humillación._

Y esa es la razón por la que estoy como estoy. De nada sirve seguir lamentándome, así que cerré mis ojos volviendo a preguntarme: ¿Y ahora qué?

A la mañana siguiente, estaba más tranquila, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Después de darme una ducha rápida, me puse mis clásicas vestimentas de siempre: Una blusa gris de manga larga y unos pantalones rosados. Sí… esta es la verdadera y genuina Shelli Marsh, la que no le importa cómo la gente la ve y manda al carajo al que no le guste mi forma de ser.

Salí de casa sin hacerles caso a mis padres que me preguntaban cómo estaba y no desayuné. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cabizbaja y volviendo a pensar en mi situación tan desesperante.

Ocasionalmente veía a una que otra pareja. Me daba envidia ver como esas chicas si tenían a un hombre a su lado que la aceptaba tal y como era, mientras que yo… parecía que mi destino era quedarme sola el resto de mi vida sin encontrar a mi "media naranja".

-¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!- oí unos gritos y al dar media vuelta, vi lo que parecían ser… ¿Unos perros robots? Que perseguían y atacaban a las personas que estaban cerca -¡Corran más rápido que nos alcanzan!- volvió a gritar la misma persona. Se trataba de un joven rubio creo que de la misma edad que Stan, que tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, parecía ser musculoso, lleva un chaleco de cuero negro, unos Jeans grises y jalaba a otro chico, que es igual a él solo que delgado y tiene un suéter azul celeste, y a una mujer adulta que supuse que es su madre.

-¡NOS ESTÁN ALCANZANDO!- gritó el otro chico que se parecía a él, de seguro son hermanos.

-¡HAY!- su madre se tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose una rodilla y quedando totalmente a merced de esas latas ambulantes.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritaron sus hijos al mismo tiempo deteniéndose. Él del chaleco negro puso una expresión de pura ira y justo cuando uno de esos perros se le tiró a esa mujer, le dio una patada en la cara tan fuerte que le arrancó la cabeza y del cuello salieron muchas chispas.

-¡Para tocar a mi madre y hermano, primero tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!- amenazó a las otras chatarras que los rodearon en círculo -Butters, quédate junto a mamá y protégela de estas mierdas ¿Entendido?- se quitó el chaleco y se lo dio revelando una camiseta gris con la cara de un bulldog furioso en el pecho.

-¡¿Pero y tú?!- el otro abrazó a la señora de forma protectora cubriéndola con el chaleco.

-Es obvio lo que voy hacer. Voy a convertir a estos pulgosos metálicos en chatarra para reciclaje- después de tronarse el cuello, hombros y nudillos comenzó a pelear contra ellos.

Cogió a uno de la cabeza y lo azotó con tanta fuerza contra el piso que se la reventó, dio media vuelta para pegarle a otro con el dorso de su mano derecha, pero otro le mordió el hombro izquierdo haciendo que gritara, pero no se detuvo ahí y lo agarró azotándolo también en el piso reventándole la mitad del cuerpo y usó la otra mitad como garrote para pegarle a uno más que se le quiso tirar.

Me quedé sorprendida por eso. Sea quien sea ese chico es muy fuerte, diría que es tan fuerte como yo, y no solo eso, sino que también es muy valiente al arriesgarse de esa forma para salvar a su madre y hermano; no recuerdo la última vez que vi a uno hombre mostrando ese mismo valor.

Sin embargo… ese chico se me hacía bastante familiar ¿En dónde lo había visto antes? Su cara aniñada que contrasta totalmente con el gesto que tenía creo que la había visto antes ¿Pero dónde y cuándo?

-Ah… ah…- después de despedazar a todas esas chatarras, respiraba agitadamente. Su pelea desgarró por completo su camiseta dando vistazo a su musculoso cuerpo lleno de cicatrices tanto viejas, como las que recibió en este momento; hace que me pregunte qué clase de vida ha tenido. Pero no niego que me quedé un poco hipnotizada por ver tal ejemplar de masculinidad -mamá… Butters… ¿están bien?- se acercó a ellos que estaban ilesos, hizo un buen trabajo al protegerlos.

-Sí Leo… ¿Pero y tú?- la mujer lo tomó de los hombros viéndolo horrorizada por sus heridas.

-Descuida mamá… sabes muy bien que he estado en peores condiciones…- rió un poco para hacer una mueca de dolor -mejor volvamos a casa… debo descansar y recuperar energías para seguir jodiendo a ese cuarteto de imbéciles- y como si nada hubiera pasado, se retiraron dejando atrás los restos de esos perros robots, que soltaban chispas y algunas extremidades se movían un poco.

Me les quedé mirando hasta que se me perdieron de vista y solo cuando esto pasó volví en mí y volví a caminar sin rumbo fijo ahora pensando en ese joven y preguntándome de donde lo conocía

Pasaron unos días y el mal genio ya había bajado lo suficiente para poder hablar con mi familia que decía que lo sentían mucho y puro blablablá que no servía de nada para hacerme sentir mejor.

Iba a salir con unas amigas que insistieron tanto en querer levantarme los ánimos, que no tuve más opción que aceptar; al fin y al cabo puede que si me hagan sentir mejor.

-Sí, me sigue doliendo…- al pasar por el cuarto del mojón, lo vi lleno de marcas de golpes y se ponía curitas, vendas, gazas y pomadas, y hablaba con alguien por celular; sí que estaba jodido -Ese puto de Leo cada vez está peor… como me gustaría que apareciera alguien para darle su merecido, como lo hizo Shelli esa vez cuando él nos disfrazó de perros, y le dio una paliza brutal…

Un segundo, darle su merecido… el mojón y sus amigos disfrazados de perros… ese chico que se me hacía familiar… ¡AH CLARO, YA LO RECUERDO! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?

Hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía 13 años, a Stan y sus pinches amigos los jodieron al pegarles pelos de perro sarnoso y hacer que se comportaran como "lindos perritos" por lo general me vale gorro lo que a él le llegue a pasar, pero una broma como esa no la puedo pasar con alto ya que yo, y solamente yo, le puedo hacer esa clase de tretas.

Me dispuse a darle su merecido al que le hizo eso y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez en el pasillo de la escuela acompañado de su hermano Butters. Le grité furiosa diciéndole que iba hacerle pagar por eso, pero en vez de aterrarse como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona, se comenzó a burlar de mí diciendo un pocotón de tonterías.

Cuando peleamos, esa fue la primera vez que alguien pudo aguantarme una pelea de igual a igual, y no solo eso, sino que también quedé bastante herida. Estuvo a punto de ganarme, pero a último segundo me agaché esquivando su golpe y le di un certero puñetazo en la quijada dejándolo fuera de combate, mejor dicho, medio muerto.

Quise darle el golpe final, pero su hermano lo abrazó de forma protectora suplicándome que ya no le siguiera haciendo daño. Eso me valió un gorro y estuve por terminar mi trabajo, pero Stan me dijo que era suficiente y que no valía la pena, razón por la cual le perdoné la vida.

No volví a saber de él o tener algún tipo de contacto hasta un tiempo después en el que nosotros giramos en una esquina y nos chocamos y caímos al suelo. Él me desafió para cobrarme venganza y de nuevo nos molimos a golpes.

El segundo round era incluso más encarnizado que el primero y parecía que yo de nuevo iba a ganar, pero él demostró que ya me había superado en fuerza y resistencia y de un poderoso golpe en la frente, me derrotó siendo yo ahora la moribunda; creo que ese golpe fue el que hizo que me olvidara de su existencia y no lo pudiera reconocer enseguida cuando lo vi en la calle.

A pesar de lo que me hizo en el pasado, debo reconocer que seguía cautivada por los que hizo hace unos días. Ummm… es fuerte, valiente y debo reconocer que es muy guapo, tal vez podría…

Un momento, un momento ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡¿En pedirle que tuviera una cita conmigo?! ¡QUE LOCURA! No solo por el hecho de que sea menor que yo, sino porque no sé nada sobre él ¡¿Qué rayos ocurre conmigo?! ¿Tan lejos llega mi desesperación como para impulsarme a contemplar esa posibilidad? Aunque no pude evitar reír por la ironía ya que antes quería salir con hombres mayoras que yo, y ahora resulta que tengo interés en un chico más joven que yo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pedirle tener una cita conmigo, primero debía observarlo y saber más sobre él. Me dan mucha lástima sus compañeros de curso ya que todos y cada uno de ellos es víctima de sus travesuras, pero hay que reconocer que muchas de estas son muy graciosas.

Aparte de su valor, fuerza y siempre estar dispuesto a proteger a su hermano y madre de todo peligro, su aptitud de chico malo y rebelde sin causa, era otro factor que también me resultaban atrayentes (Cielos, que vergüenza. Ahora ya me parezco a esas putas calenturientas que se derriten por esa clase de chicos)

Y después de un tiempo de observación, decidí ir a pedirle que tuviera una cita conmigo ya que estaba segura de que él no se intimidaría por mi forma de ser; aunque estaba la gran posibilidad de que me rechazara, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¡Aleluya, es un milagro!- mi estúpido hermano entró feliz a la casa, mamá le preguntó el motivo por el qué estaba así -A ese puto patán de Leo lo condenaron a pasar dos años en la correccional por haber golpeado a muchas personas en el estadio ¡No lo volveremos a ver hasta que terminemos la secundaria YAJUUU!- estaba que parecía dar saltos y piruetas de la alegría.

¿Estará preso por dos años? Oh… es una lástima, me hice tantas ilusiones de tener una cita con ese patán, malhablado y peleonero. Pero bueno, no me iba a poner a chillar como una nenita; a ver si en este periodo de tiempo encuentro a otro joven que tenga los mismos cojones que él.

Desgraciadamente no fue así, otra vez mis pretendientes se cagaban del miedo ante mí y ninguno demostró tener una milésima parte de ese odioso, y por si fuera poco ¡El estúpido de Kevin tuvo el descaro de pedirme que vuelva con él! Sí que le encanta que lo mande a la mierda como se lo merece.

Ya había pasado un año entero y seguía sin encontrar al hombre que me complementaba; de nuevo estaba pensando que jamás iba a encontrar a ese hombre que ocupara ese lugar especial en mi corazón.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Y MÁS MIERDA!- el mojón entró a la casa bastante alterado.

-¿Qué te pasa, mojón? ¿Acaso tu noviecita te dio la patada?- le hice burla.

-No es eso, pendeja- me respondió rascándose desesperadamente el cabello -es que… ¡Liberaron a Leo antes de tiempo y volvió a la escuela!

¿Lo soltaron antes de tiempo? Vaya, vaya, vaya… sí que no me esperaba eso… ¡Y no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad! Mañana a primera hora, iré a la escuela para verlo.

De nuevo actuó como una desesperada, pero él parece ser el único hombre en la faz de la Tierra capaz de equiparar mi carácter y no dejarse intimidar por mi forma de ser. Y si tengo suerte y los planetas se alinean correctamente, aceptará mi invitación; y rezo esperanzada para que ese odioso, patán y altanero sea…

 _ **EL INDICADO PARA MÍ…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/12/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado a Shelli. Ella en realidad ha tenido una vida muy difícil en lo que se refiere a tener a una pareja que la acepte y ame como es, pero tomando en cuenta como es su carácter y personalidad, es de esperarse que casi ningún chico quisiera tener una relación seria con ella.**

 **También espero que les haya gustado la enseñanza y moraleja que esta historia dejó y en cuanto a porqué puse a Leo como el "indicado para ella" pues solamente un patán agresivo y peleonero como lo es él, podría equiparar el duro carácter que ella posee, son tal para cual (aparecen corazoncitos XD)**

 **Este fic está relacionado con el de ¡Ah Regresado! & ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermano! En donde ellos dos son parejita y otra razón por la que hice esto, es porque hace poco hice un dibujo de ellos dos junticos y espero poder subirlo pronto para que todos lo vean ;D**

 **Así que me despido, hasta mañana y los que sean solteros o solteras, recuerden que algún día encontrara a la persona indicada para ustedes ;D**


End file.
